Ubi sunt?
by Kohori
Summary: Asesinar o ser asesinado. Así se supone que debe ser, pero ¿qué ocurre cuando por cosas del destino te terminas encariñando con tu presa? [Alerta: Yuri, Lime].


_¿Quién lo diría?  
Abandonar el conservatorio en el que estuvo por más de diez años, dejar de lado absolutamente todo lo relacionado con la música, huir del hogar del dueño de la cadena de bancos más importante de todo el país, o mejor dicho, de la casa de su padre... Abofetear a su maestra, esa vieja que siempre la trató peor que a un escarabajo. Robar un arma, apoderarse de una casa abandonada y recoger tres gatos de la calle.  
Se había muerto.  
Sí, la antigua, dulce e inocente Bubblegum había muerto para dar lugar a otra más fría, más insensible. A una Bubblegum que odiaba la música con toda su alma y que ahora conseguía un nuevo trabajo, uno asqueroso, de esos que la llenaban de una culpable satisfacción._

_Doble vida.__  
Nada definía mejor la situación en que aquel frágil ser se encontraba ahora. ¿Quién diría que manipularía armas de tal manera? ¿Quién diría que derramaría tanta sangre indiscriminadamente? ¿Quién lo diría de aquella pequeña princesita?_

¿Asesina o cazadora?

Mismo día, misma rutina. Salir de una para entrar a otra no le agradaba. Se acomodó sus largos cabellos rosas en una coleta y vistió la misma ropa oscura de siempre. Probablemente era poco más de la una de la mañana, así que era el momento ideal para ir a trabajar. Dejó el abrigo sobre su cama _-si es que podía llamársele cama a esa montaña de telas rotas sobre las cuales dormía- _y salió recordando las cuentas de la noche anterior. Tres demonios pequeños, un par de lobos, y, su mayor éxito, un vampiro.

_Matar._  
Su nueva actividad favorita. _Deshacerse _de esos molestos seres que lo único que hacían era causarle problemas a ella y al resto. Granjeros sin sus animales, padres llorando a sus vírgenes hijas... Era demasiado para ella.

Desenfundó su pistola y se dedicó a inspeccionar cada rincón de la ciudad meticulosamente. Le entretenía recorrer las calles nocturnas, asustar a un par de gatos callejeros y a una que otra muchachita que salía para ir en contra de la moral y las buenas costumbres impuestas por su familia, pero al parecer esta noche ocurriría algo diferente.

_Algo la seguía._

Bonnibel no se inmutó demasiado. Todas las noches la seguía algo con la intención de matarla. No era desconocida su fama como cazadora entre el mundo de los monstruos, así que siempre estaba en constante amenaza. Pero no le importaba. Pasados los años, nada le importaba.

Suspiró algo cansada y se dedicó a esperar a su atacante fingiéndose dormida, con tal de hacer una emboscada. Buscó un lugar con poca iluminación y se sentó en el frío piso de cemento, cerrando los ojos y esperando... Hasta que, sin quererlo, cayó lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

¡Ja! Sería su noche, sin duda alguna. La mataría, de eso no tenía duda. La despedazaría con sus colmillos. Nadie asesinaría a alguien de su familia otra vez. _Nadie_. Ni humano, ni licántropo, ni nada. ¿Cómo pudo haber atacado así a su hermano? No se lo perdonaría.

Marceline daba vueltas por la ciudad buscando a aquella misteriosa cazadora de la cuál sus conocidos hablaban. Sus objetivos eran claros. Si bien le habían pedido traerla con vida, ella no lo haría. No la llevaría, ni viva ni muerta. ¿Qué iban a saber ellos? No mataron a su hermano, solo a un _compañero de fiestas_, de esos que si faltan no se notan. Era _su _venganza, no la de ellos.

Sus afilados colmillos brillaban indiscretamente a la luz de la luna. Había dejado precaución de lado, solo le importaba encontrar a alguien caminando a las tantas de la noche con un arma. _Esa persona_ era la indicada. Ignoraba a los traficantes de drogas nocturnos, a las prostitutas, a todos. Solo le interesaba esa tal Bonnibel, o Bubblegum, como también era conocida. Siguió caminando unas horas más hasta llegar a cierto oscuro callejón, donde se encontró con una _dulce _jovencita. Si bien aún no encontraba a su objetivo, las ganas de robarle la vitalidad a alguien eran mayores.

Se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de la humana, observando su rostro y quedando impresionada. ¿Era, en verdad, tan bonita criatura, una humana? Sintió sus manos temblar y se acercó más a su rostro. No se comparaba a ningún otro ser que hubiese conocido antes.

- _**Espero no matarla en esto, princesita~**_

Unos besos se hicieron presente y Marceline sintió un leve estremecimiento por parte de la humana al sentir el contacto con sus fríos labios, seguido de un suspiro más parecido a un gemido. Maldita sea. La estaba volviendo loca, y no lentamente. _Se supone _que debería ser al revés, que la humana debía enamorarse. Aquellos azulados dedos recorrieron los desnudos brazos de la muchacha y comenzaron a desnudarla, deteniéndose de golpe al llegar al último botón de la camisa.

El cañón de una pistola estaba en su frente. ¡Mierda! ¡Ella era! ¿¡En qué momento había despertado!? Trató de alejarse con rapidez, pero el brazo de su enemigo había rodeado su cintura antes, tirándola al piso y situándose sobre ella. ¡Cómo odiaba su forma humana! Le quitaba velocidad y todo tipo de habilidad. Debió haberla ido a buscar con su forma natural...

- **_¿Querías jugar? Juguemos._**

En una mano la pistola, en la otra la delgada cintura de ese monstruo con forma humana. Ya no sabía qué era lo que la tenía nerviosa.

Marceline notó el nerviosismo en los ojos de la humana y sonrió de una forma algo burlona, quitándole el arma y lanzándola lejos, al fondo del callejón.

- **_Juguemos _**-respondió el demonio acercándose al rostro de la humana -**_, pero yo quiero estar arriba._**

De un tirón rompió el botón restante de la camisa de Bubblegum, dejándola semi desnuda. La volvía loca, de eso ya no había duda. La tomó de las muñecas y la giró, dejándola en el suelo y bajando de su cuello a su pecho con una cadena de besos.

Bubblegum se estremecía sin saber si por el frío o la excitación que le causaban las caricias de ese extraño ser. Pero sí había algo de lo que estaba segura. _Quería más._Se soltó del firme agarre de su enemiga y le quitó la holgada camiseta que llevaba puesta. Ella también quería jugar, claro.

Se dedicaron una mirada desafiante y llena de lujuria. ¿Qué importaba quién estuviera arriba? Marceline mordía con cuidado cada parte del torso de su_nueva adquisición_, despojando a su princesita del molesto sostén que llevaba y, por su parte, Bubblegum desabrochaba el short que la otra vestía.

Ya no estaba la sed de sangre por parte de ninguna. La excitación era tal que no pasó mucho antes de que ambas quedaran completamente desnudas, acariciando cada una el cuerpo de la otra, mordiendo pezones, lamiendo orejas, gimiendo al oído apoyadas en la pared, recostadas en el suelo, ya daba lo mismo. Marceline había olvidado el cuidado anterior y dejó varias heridas en el cuerpo de la humana, pero a Bubblegum no le importaba. Las heridas valían la pena.

Estaba indefensa ante las fuertes caricias de Marceline pero por mucho que la lastimaba, siempre la excitación era mayor. Sin embargo su compañera no tardó en darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, volviéndose más cariñosa y olvidando las anteriores ganas de dañarla. Besó con ternura sus labios y bajó lentamente hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la humana, introduciendo su lengua y sus dedos de la mano derecha. Le excitaban los suaves gemidos de la muchacha, tanto al punto de comenzar a masturbarse con la mano libre. Inmoral, completamente, ¿pero según el juicio de quién?

- **_¡A-ah~!_**

Los gemidos de Bonnibel eran cada vez más fuertes. Su entrepierna estaba más que húmeda, y ella también quería hacer algo con Marceline. _Dar, no solo recibir_. Pero sus energías se agotaban y apenas podía moverse. Ese demonio la estaba matando lentamente y no lo había notado hasta ese entonces.

- **_¡No!_**

Con la poca fuerza que le restaba, separó al demonio de sí.

- **_¡Antes de matarme...!_** - Bubblegum respiraba agitadamente- **_¡Antes de matarme déjame jugar también!_**

_Antes de matarme_. Las palabras le cayeron a Marceline como un balde de agua fría. Había olvidado por completo que le quitaba la vida en aquel acto sexual. No, no, no. No quería matarla. La venganza no importaba, no se rebajaría a su nivel, además, ¿cómo matar a tan indefensa criatura? La demonio comenzó a vestirse y ayudó a la humana, llevándola a su hogar. Todo había ocurrido más rápido de lo imaginado.

- **_... No puedo matarte._**

Bubblegum trató de responder, pero el cansancio era demasiado. Ella tampoco podría matarle. A pesar de solo haber sido un acto carnal como muchos, no podría matarle. Nadie se había preocupado de ella como ese demonio, y nadie había demostrado ese cariño al momento de acostarse con ella.

Probablemente uno de los demonios que asesinó era algún familiar de Marceline...

- **_Lamento esto._**

- **_... Perdón..._**

Marceline acarició los cabellos de Bonnibel, observando como se quedaba dormida. Era el momento.

Con las lágrimas acumuladas en las pestañas, se acercó a los labios de la muchacha tal y como había hecho en un principio. Era por su hermano.

Un último suspiro dio a entender que la vida de aquella cazadora y asesina había acabado.

Nadie había sido capaz de matarle ni herirle. Habían pasado siglos desde entonces y lo único que la torturaba era el recuerdo de aquella humana despidiéndose de su vida. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Dónde estaban los momentos que pudieron vivir juntas?

- **_Ubi sunt...?_**


End file.
